Wearing Black
by Rosesythe
Summary: He'd do anything for his family. Even betray them. Put in a position that endangers his family, he's given an ultimatum and makes a deal with the devil. Facing an unexpected enemy, how will the Hamato family and their friends fix this mess? The ultimate betrayal. The breaking of their family. It's all a huge plot to protect the ones he loves. Better Summary inside
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Here's a new TMNT story. I'm super blocked on my other tmnt story, but I'm working on it. I'm going to have the next chapter for Harry Hadrian Snape and the Chamber of Secrets within the next week or so. Well, I hope you enjoy this story. It's an idea I haven't been able to get out of my head for awhile. You find out who it's about in the first paragraph. Just let me know what you think.(TMNT is a scene break)

A/N(2): Made some revisions to the chapter. I changed a few things and made others clearer. Hope the changes are okay, even if there aren't a lot of them.

Also! This is before the space saga, Karai never gets mutated, and she is the Shredder's biological daughter.

Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT. Really wish I did though.

 _Wearing Black_

 **Summary:** He'd do anything for his family. Even betray them.

Put in a position that could endanger his family, he is given an ultimatum. One that has him making a deal with the devil. Facing the person they least expected, how do the Hamato family and their friends go about fixing this? And will they ever find out what is actually going on? Does it even matter? They'll do anything to get him back. And when things do start to make since, what will their decision be?

The ultimate betrayal. The breaking of their family. Its all one big plot to protect the ones he love.

 **Prologue:  
**  
He looked at them. His brothers, his father, his friends: Casey and April. He wished the mighty mutanimals were here, but he was thankful they weren't. They all had worried, curious, and confused looks on their faces after he dropped onto the roof they were all on. The roof they thought he told them to meet on at half-past midnight so he could tell them something important. Something urgent. He hadn't been the one to send that message. "Mikey? What's going on?" Leo was the first to ask. Worry and confusion in his voice. Of course there was.

"Are you okay Mike?" Raph asked, trying hard to keep the worry out of his voice. Though he ultimately failed.

No. He wasn't okay. He thought he would be, but faced as he was with them. It was more difficult than he had ever thought.

"My son, what is that?" Splinter asked, trepidation in his voice.

"What? This?" Mikey asked, picking up the end of the black bandana that was going over his shoulder, in place of his normal orange. Their eyes widened in horror. Mikey gave a soft smile. "Master Shredder has given me this chance to say good bye to all of you. I love you and I'm sorry that this has to happen." he told them.

"M-Master Shredder!?" Casey cried in shocked surprise.

"Mikey, what's gotten into you?" April cried.

"Nothing much, really." He shrugged. Oh how he wished he could tell them the truth. Tell them what was happening. But they wouldn't understand. Not right now.

"Michelangelo, please explain to us what's going on." Splinter tried. He knew there was something going on. But what? Mikey gave them his saddest smile.

"I'm sorry. Really." he said. "But I have my orders." he closed his eyes as a group of foot ninjas jumped onto the roof behind him.

"Ototo?" Don whispered in confusion.

"You three should no longer refer to me in such a term." Mikey said, before adding sorrowfully. "It might be easier for you if you don't."

"Michelangelo, please!" Splinter begged, raw hurt and pain in his voice. Mikey closed his eyes tightly for a moment. His father should never have to beg to him like that. It was wrong!

"Sorry, but I have orders Splinter." their eyes widened as Mikey unsheathed a sword they had only just noticed. "Remember, the objective is not to kill." Mikey said, confusing the group and making them tense up. "Attack!" with that word, the group of foot ninja rushed forward, intent on hurting their enemy if they couldn't kill them. Mikey watched on as the ninjas attacked his friends, his family. He couldn't stop it though.

The human teens were toe to toe with the ninjas, and they were doing good. His brothers were being more over whelmed than any thing. But it was an even match between them. He spotted his father. Splinter was heading for him, intent on talking to his youngest son. Mikey figured that would happen. He brought the sword down in a way that it would land on his father's walking cane. Splinter's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Please my son. What is going on?" his father asked, desperation in his voice.

"I'm paying the price for my decision. That is all." with that, Mikey pushed the older mutant back. There was a great amount of strength that it surprised the rat. He brought his cane up to defend himself as another blow from his youngest son's sword. Never had he thought he'd see his bright, usually happy son with such a weapon as the one he now possessed.

Mikey and Splinter fought one and other. Mikey finally pushed his precious father into a group of ninjas before jumping away. His father was very good at fighting and it was wearing on him. He looked around and saw his brothers were now back to back and fighting with April and Casey, knowing Master Splinter could take care of him self. It was obvious to Mikey that his brothers were trying to get to him, but the foot ninja were keeping them back. He sighed. This was dragging on and he wanted to leave. This was taxing his nerves and emotions. When could they leave?

He looked back at his brothers and saw Leo aiming at one of his ninjas. If the hit landed, his ninja would be hurt. He couldn't have that. These ninjas were under his care, after all. The safety of those under his care were his top priority.

Leo was shocked as his katana was blocked by another sword. He looked into the baby blue eyes of his baby brother. "Why?" he asked painfully. That one word held so many questions.

"Because, they are under my care, And I will do what I can to protect them." Mikey replied. His eyes softened at his eldest brother. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt them." Mikey kicked his eldest away from him and to the side where he crashed into Casey. Raph, Don, and April looked in the direction the blue banded turtle had come from. There Mikey stood, sword drawn and ready.

"Why are you doing this knucklehead?!" Raph growled anger and hurt filling his voice.

"I have too." he answered, kicking the surprised hot-head away.

"Is it a brain worm?" Casey asked, joining them with Leo.

"Is it a brain worm, April?" Mikey asked. "Go ahead and try to find out." April concentrated, gasping, she opened her eyes.

"Well Red?" Raph ground out. Hoping it was. All of them praying their baby brother hadn't just betrayed them. He was kicked away by a different ninja. Casey and Leo ran to help him as more ninjas were ganging up on the hot-head.

"No." she whispered sorrowfully. "It's being done by his own free-will." She was startled as she was forced away and into the fray with Splinter by a well placed kick from Mikey. Splinter immediately took her being there and worked to keep her safe.

"Mikey, why?" Don gasped out. Bringing his bow staff up, to knock down the ninjas that had come to him, then to protect himself from a kick from Mikey. "Were you forced into this? What did he do to force you into betraying us?" Don asked desperately. He felt guilt at Mikey's pained expression before the youngest turtle kicked him back. Don frowned as he stood, when the ninjas all jumped away from him and the others. They re-grouped as the ninjas surrounded either side of Mikey.

That was when they saw Rhazar and Fishface. "You did good twerp." Fishface said, Rhazar nodded.

"Mikey?" Don whispered, unsure. "Please tell me you're not doing this willingly. Please! Any excuse will do."

Mikey looked at his family. His friends. "I love you guys, I do." Mikey told them. "I was given a choice and this one is mine. As of this night, I am a foot ninja. I work under Master Shredder's orders. His will is my command from this moment forth. Until it isn't."

"NO!" Raph shouted. "I refuse to believe this!" he said.

"Me too!" Don added.

"Please Ototo. You belong at home with us. Please baby brother." Leo pleaded. Mikey gave them a soft smile once more.

"You were surprised we didn't attempt to kill you or capture any one, correct?" he asked. They nodded. "That's because those weren't my orders. Two things were being accomplished tonight, let's see if you can figure them out."

"Mikey!" "Michelangelo!" they all cried as the turtle threw down a smoke bomb down and the group disappeared. Splinter, Leo, Raph, Don, Casey, and April looked at where their youngest had just been.

"Wh-why? Mikey!" Don cried. Raph hugged his brother, too shocked to offer vocal comfort.

"It doesn't make sense!" Leo cried out angry and hurt. They all had tears in their eyes. Finally, Splinter spoke.

"My sons, I believe there is something more here than what we know." he said, getting the children's attention. "Michelangelo is not one to betray those he loves." the teens all looked at each other. It was true. He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Let us go home for the night. There is nothing we can do tonight but rest. And prepare for the fight that lays ahead of us. We won't give up our sunshine and light with out a real fight." he told them. The teens nodded, April and Casey would be staying in the lair that night.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

Across the city, Mikey, Rhazar, and Fishface entered Shredders throne room. The ninjas that had been with Mikey that night were to the side. The main trio knelt in front of Shredder's throne where he sat. Tigerclaw and Karai were off to the side watching. "Well?" Shredder asked. "How did it go?"

"It went according to plan Master Shredder." Fishface answered seriously.

"And your family Michelangelo?" he asked.

"They won't give up. But things are moving as planned." he answered just as seriously.

"Very good. Bradford?" he asked.

"He fought them all off. Quite well, actually." he answered reluctantly.

"Only because they didn't want to go all out." Mikey protested.

"He also protected one of the ninjas that would have been greatly injured against Leonardo." Rhazar decided to add.

"The ninja were my responsibility during the fight. Of course I protected him." Mikey said, offended at the mutant wolf's words. He made sure the mutant knew it as he leveled the man with an intense glare. It caused Rhazar to flinch back from the boy.

"Very well, every one but Michelangelo may leave." Shredder said. Fishface, Rhazar, Tigerclaw, and Karai exited along with Mikey's ninjas. Once they were sure they were all gone, Shredder spoke up once more. "You have done a good job tonight, Michelangelo. I see now you are serious about this deal."

"Of course Master Shredder. When it comes to my promises I keep them, even if I have other options." Mikey said. Shredder couldn't help his amusement at that.

"But of course. Very well. You may leave Michelangelo."

"Very well. Good night Master Shredder." With that, Mikey was out of the throne room. He met up with Tigerclaw.

"Come along cub. Your room is right next to mine. The entrance to your room is through mine.'' Tigerclaw answered his questioning gaze. They started towards Tigerclaw's room.

"You mean he still doesn't trust me to keep to my side of the deal?" he asked, a bit peeved.

"Just wants to keep an eye on you incase any temptations come along." TC answered with a smirk.

"And you're the most responsible of the three of you, so he trusts you to keep an eye on me?" Mikey asked, changing the subject. Why was he placed in Tigerclaw's care rather than Rhazar's or Fishface's?

"I'm also the most competent." he replied. Mikey snorted in amusement as he followed the mutant tiger. It was quiet as they reached a door that had an orange and black symbol on it. "Inside." Tigerclaw said. Mikey nodded and followed him into the room. It was a soft green color. There was a large bed against one wall. There was a large table with papers and technological bits. There was a wardrobe and on the walls were different weapons.

'What Don wouldn't give to get his hands on these.' Mikey thought.

"Through here is your room." Tigerclaw indicated a plain door with an orange symbol. The room looked exactly like TC's only the bed was a single-probably because he was still small. There was a wardrobe, for some weird reason. A smaller desk and a door that presumably led to a restroom. "I will come and retrieve you in the morning." with that TC disappeared into his room.

Mikey knew the door was locked. It would be for awhile until he was fully trusted. Mikey looked out the window. It was dark, but he knew he was 3/4 the way up the building. Too far from the bottom to jump or make a ladder. To far from the roof for him to climb up. Not that the window opened anyways. He saw his reflection, and the black fabric around his blue eyes. He took it off, as well as the sword on his back. He placed the sword, mask, and his gear onto the desk that was close to his bed. He crawled into his bed. Mikey buried his head into his pillow as the tears he held back the entire night escaped. He made his choice, but that wouldn't stop his tears. He fell into an uneasy rest that night. He had no clue that his family and friends had done the same.

A/N: There we have it! I'll be continuing this as well and I hope for a lot of reviews. Reviews help give me motivation to get the next chapter posted. I don't remember if April can sense the brain worms, but in this story she can. And don't worry, in one of the upcoming chapters, you'll find out what happened. Well, until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the first chapter. It's what's happening in the lair after they all wake up. You'll figure somethings out, but some are still out of our reach. I hope you enjoy.

A/N(2): So I added some changes, but they're closer to the end. Not a whole lot of change. Hope they're okay.

Disclaimer: Do not own TMNT. If I did, Mikey would have a hell of a lot more parts and episodes focused on him.

 **Chapter 1**

The residents of the lair looked around in silence. They made the resolution to not give up and fight for their baby brother, but when they woke up that morning from a restless sleep, it hit them harder than they had expected. Their baby brother, who was always happy and bright, was wearing black. He had joined the foot ninja clan. Their sworn enemy! How were they supposed to handle this situation? This crappy, and heart breaking situation.

Splinter looked at the lost teenagers in front of him. April and Casey were taking this almost as hard as the three eldest turtles had. In the span of the year or so since the two humans had entered their lives, they had become close and attatched to the mutant family. Splinter would admit with out a problem that Casey and April had become like children to him. The aura around everyone in the room was dimmed and sad. 'And the only one who can fix it is not here to do so.' Splinter lamenated to himself.

 **"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"** Donatello cried angrily out of the blue, knocking over a chair as he breathed heavily. **"MIKEY SHOULD BE HERE AND HE ISN'T! WHY?!"** the group looked on in surprise. None of them had expected this from the usually gentle turtle. But it did make sense. Mikey and Don had always been close.

"Donatello calm down!" Splinter said. Don turned firey red/brown eyes on his sensei. "We will get him back, but destroying the lair and our selves will not do it." Splinter told him gently. Don sighed and sat heavily on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I just want him here." Don said.

"We do too Don, and we will get him back." Raph assured the purple turtle. Don sighed and nodded.

"My sons, was Michelangelo acting strange yesterday at all?" Splinter asked. They shook their heads.

"No, he was his normal goofy and annoying self." Raph grumbled. Leo and Don nodded.

"He seemed himself during training yesterday morning." Splinter sighed, having gotten no where with his question.

"I thought you guys had taken patrol off last night?" Casey suddenly said.

"We did, why?" Leo asked.

"It's just, why was Mikey out in the city last night then? I mean he sent us a message to meet him on that roof top last night. He didn't send that from here." Casey answered puzzled.

"You're right Casey." April said, but they all noticed the three turtles paling in horror and guilt.

"My sons, what do you know of this event?" Splinter asked, voice grave.

"Like we said, Mikey was being his usual, _annoying_ self." Raph began.

"Mikey was in full prankenstein mode yesterday. He got a little crazy with them." Leo said.

"He pranked me." Don began. "I was really stressing over this new invention of mine." he sighed. "I was out of it and didn't notice the bucket of glitter water on the lab door." Don looked self loathing as he finished. "I yelled at him. I told him I didn't have time for his stupidity." Don gave a choked sob. "I drove my baby brother out! I drove him into the arms of our enemy!"

"Oh Don. It wasn't you. It was me." Raph said, grabbing the turtles shoulder. "I-it was me. It had to be." he said sorrowfully. "I was just being a jerk. He had put some fake roaches in my cereal box. After I got a hold of him, I gave the usual noogie after a wrestling match." he said, pausing for a moment. "Then I went off, yelling at him to stop being a nucience. So if any one drove him out, it was me." Raph said, every bit of self hatred directed to himself.

"No Raph. It was me. He pranked you guys before me. He got me a couple hours before he sent that text message." Leo swallowed harshly. "I was practicing my katas in the dojo when it was suddenly filled with smoke. I couldn't see for awhile. When it dispersed, I was covered in pink paint. I didn't even feel the paint. Then Mikey was there, a can of paint next to him. I got angry and I started lecturing him. I told him he needed to grow up and he needed to put his energy into doing something useful or more productful. I didn't even let him talk. When I finished the lecture I told him to take a run in the sewers to burn off his energy because I wasn't going to put up with him if he was going to continue being a child." Leo finished, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm the one to blame, not you two." he told his brothers. Any one could see the way that Leonardo's eyes darkened with self hatred and extreme guilt at what he had said.

"While you three should never have taken your anger out on your brother the way you did," Splinter began after a moment of silence. "I very much doubt that your behavior was the cause of your brother's decision to become a member of the foot clan." he finished.

"The how else do you explain the knucklehead running to the Shredder's clan." Raph bit out bitterly.

"Your brother still loves all of us dearly. He said he was paying the price for his choice. Your words were the cause of him leaving the lair last night, that's true, but not the ultimate decision he had come too." Splinter said firmly.

"I still feel like it's my fault." the trio muttered in unison.

"Then when we see your brother again, you can apologize to him for those words." Splinter told them. The trio nodded.

"But if they aren't the reason, then why?" April asked, frustrated.

"That is a question only Michelangelo can answer I'm afraid." Splinter sighed.

"In that case, we should go out there tonight, find Mikey, and then take him by force." Leo said, his tone revealing just how serious he was about that plan of action. "What?" he asked, seeing their looks of disbelief.

"Nothing, it's just that you're sounding like Raph there Leo." Don answered.

"It sounds like a good plan to me." Leo defended.

"You're right fearless." Raph said. "Let's just _waltz_ into Shredhead's lair, search _all 40 floors_ of the place to find the one room Mikey _might_ be in. Then we'll grab him. Tie him up, and throw him in a bag. Then we'll just waltz _right back out_." Raph's voice was brimmed with sarcasm.

"Glad you agree. I'll go get the rope." Leo said standing. He was pulled to a halt by Donatello.

"It won't work Leo. Mikey's a trained ninja and he'd just get out of the ropes." Don then added in a serious tone. "We'll need chains. I have some strong chains in my lab. I'll go get them. You get the duck tape and Raph can find a large duffle or something for us to shove him in." Don told him. Leo nodded and was about to go off when Splinter grabbed both his sons' arms.

"Enough you two! We are not going to kidnap your brother." they looked at him in betrayal. Didn't their father want the youngest back? "Yet, anyways." Splinter finished. "Kidnapping Michelangelo will be a last resort. Though I would more likely call it -Forceful Re-collection." he answered their looks. The duo were relieved.

"Seriously?" Raph asked. "It's not like fighting Mikey will be easy. He was going easier on us than we were on him, in case you didn't notice. If he made this decision, then he'll fight. Not to mention, do you really think Shredhead will let his newest weapon against us go so easily?" Raph asked. "Don't get me wrong, I like the plan of kidnapping Mikey. But we got to really think about every detail that could go against us." he stressed.

"Weird. Leo sounds like Raph. Raph sounds like Leo. And Don has fully embraced the evil genius side of his already crazy smartness." Casey said in awe. "Damn, the ammo Mikey would have with this." he couldn't help but comment. They were all frozen by that.

It was true. What the hell?!

"Be that as it may my sons. We must come up with a plan to try and get Michelangelo with out force if we can." Splinter told them, getting back on topic. The group all nodded and they all sat in silence.

"What do you think his orders were last night?" April suddenly asked, making them look at her in confusion. "Remember, he said last night the objective wasn't to kill or capture any one. And no one got seriously hurt, despite the opportunities. I mean, him and those ninjas had us all pressed. He got a hit on all of us and held his own against Master Splinter. Holding back or not. And Fishface said he did good. So he must have completed his two orders." she explained. This had them all thinking. It was Raph who figured it out.

"He was trying to break us." Raph's voice came out hoarse and pained. Their baby brother's orders had been to break their spirits. And it had started to work.

"Raphael is correct. Our spirits are all shaken and have dimmed at the events that took place. But I believe that his true objective was for Michelangelo to prove his loyalty." Splinter agreed.

"I refuse to allow him to stay there." Leo growled.

"Yah. We need him here." Don agreed.

"Then we will need to fight with every thing we have to get our youngest back. But, we owe it to Michelangelo to at least find out the truth of what happened as well. Just as he owes us answers to our questions." Splinter told them. They nodded.

"Can you track him down with the t-phone still?" Raph asked Don.

"Nope. I tried to do it before I went to bed last night. He has his tracker off, so it'll have to be by luck that we find him again." Don answered.

"Can you track his movements after he left the lair last night?" Casey asked, surprising everyone there with his suggestion.

"I-I can actually. If we re-trace his steps from when he left, maybe we can get some clues to this whole thing!" Don exclaimed, surprising them when he hugged Casey. "I'll go get to work on that. I'll make a map we can follow." with that Don shot into his lab. Casey was still shocked that the brainy turtle had still hugged him. April chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"I'll start something for breakfast. If we're going to investigate all of this, we're going to need the energy to do it." she said, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll meditate on the matter. Perhaps the spiritual plains can give us some answers as well." Splinter said, heading to his room.

"I say we still get the stuff we'll need to kidnap Mikey." Leo said. He was not going to let that idea go any time soon it would seem.

"I'll help." Casey agreed, Raph nodded. The trio headed off to get what ever they may need to grab their baby brother. The lair was filled with an energy as they all had a plan. They'd find out the truth to the matter, and they would get their baby brother back.

A/N: There's the first chapter. We'll get Mikey on the next chapter. And _Maybe_ , we'll find out what happened to Mikey to make him join Shredder willingly. Then again, I might keep it a secret for a while longer. Review and tell me what you think, or Mikey may for ever be in Shredder's clutches.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** well, here's the next chapter of Wearing Black. I hope you enjoy and I'm sure this will answer a hell of a lot of questions. But I also feel that it will leave some more. I hope you enjoy and please review. And if there are questions about the out come of this chapter, I'll explain some of this in the A/N at the end of the chapter. Any ways, here we go. Mikey's day after the night.

A/N(2): So there are some changes and corrections in this chapter. The real changes are once more towards the end of the chapter. I hope they are okay and clearer.

Chapter 2

 _'He was running over the roofs in the abandoned warehouse/homing district. He didn't even realize just how far he had gotten from the lair. He sighed, he only did those pranks because they were so stressed or hadn't been apart of the family properly. When Leo announced that they wouldn't be patrolling that night he had been ecstatic! Finally some family time. But NO! They all did their own things all day and didn't agree to hanging out that night. Mikey smiled as he finally stopped, over looking the water on an old apartment building. He knew they didn't mean what they said, that's why he wasn't angry. He knew his brothers better than anyone. They would probably apologize at breakfast in the morning. They always felt guilty after wards. Leo especially would apologize. Maybe he could get a hug out of the older two turtles, since Don wasn't as averse to his hugs as they were. Mikey chuckled at that, but then tensed as he felt the dark presences behind him. He shot up and turned around, nun-chucks spinning rapidly from just a flick of his wrists. His eyes turned into white slits as he faced Tigerclaw and Karai.'  
_  
Mikey's baby blue eyes shot open as he sat up in bed. He looked around him. His gear, black mask, and his sword were still on the desk near the bed. The window showed darkness, so it was rather early still in the morning. He groaned. Dang it! Even crying himself to sleep and he still awoke earlier than he should have. Why did sleep hate him so much? Mikey gave up on trying to figure that question out. Chances were he would never know. He stood, made the bed, and entered the plain white and gray bath room. He looked in the mirror and frowned.

His baby blue eyes were red and puffy from crying last night. He had tear stains going through the grime on his face from last night. He was still covered in dirt and dried, sticky sweat. 'Shower. I need a shower.' Mikey decided, climbing in after putting the water to the hottest setting he could handle.

Once Mikey was out once more and dried off, he entered his bedroom to find Tigerclaw waiting for him. "You know, it's pretty creepy having you wait in my room when I'm in the shower." Mikey told the tiger casually as he put on his gear and tied off his mask. "It's rather stalker-ish, and I thought you had an obsession with one of the others." Mikey admitted, only half joking. He didn't flinch when Tigerclaw's lips turned in a snarl.

"Be quiet terrapin! I am not going to be the butt of your amusement." the mutant growled warningly.

"Yah yah. That's what Rhazar and Fishface are for. Along with Bebop and Rocksteady." Mikey told the tiger. He was shocked to hear the snort from the mutant.

"Exactly cub. Exactly." Tigerclaw agreed. Mikey was too surprised to reply. TC tended to never show any emotions, so, to get a snort of amusement from the normally emotionless mutant was an unexpected turn for him. "Come along turtle, Master Shredder has called us to the throne room." TC told the turtle.

Mikey nodded and gave a sigh, grabbing the sword and strapping it to his back.  
"Lead the way Tigerclaw, I wasn't paying attention last night." Mikey said. TC rolled his eyes.

"I didn't expect you too Michelangelo." he answered with a sigh. It was silent as the duo walked towards the throne room. Soon they were outside to find that Karai, Rhazar, and Fishface were all present as well. They seemed just as confused as Mikey. Tigerclaw seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on. With a collective sigh, the group entered the throne room. There he stood in all his shiny glory. The group of five knelt down and bowed.

"Master Shredder." they all murmured.

"You all arrived. Good. Today we are going to test Michelangelo and see how he fares." he answered, motioning them to stand up. They did so. "But Michelangelo, from our previous fights, and the fights between you and any of those that surround us, I have learned that you tend to hold back when your brothers are present." he commented, surprising Mikey. No one had known how he held back except Splinter, who tried to talk him into going all out. Mikey never did though. "As long as you are a member of my foot ninja, you are not going to hold back. So who ever wishes to go against you first may. But none of you are to hold back, is that understood?" he asked. They all nodded, though it was obvious that he was directing the order to Mikey more than the others.

"I will face you first." Fishface decided in the following silence. The others all got out of the way.

"You will fight until there is an obvious winner. I will know if you hold back." Shredder added. Mikey nodded and he got ready for the fight. He wouldn't hold back. Shredder was his master and he was given an order. Besides, he wasn't competing with his brothers now, so why would he?

Mikey waited for Fishface to make the first move. Soon enough, FF got too impatient and ran at Mikey, his metallic feet hitting the floor rhythmically. Mikey let out a deep breath before dodging his opponents punch. He ducked the kick, putting himself to the ground and swiping his foot towards the others feet.  
FF gave a startled shout as he slammed into the ground. He rolled out of the way to stand, only for Mikey to be there and send him flying with a powerful kick, which caused some of the wires in his legs to come out, meaning he could no longer operate them. Next he knew, the turtle had him pinned to the ground with his hand in the right position to knock FF out. It was obvious who the winner was and it took barely five minutes. "Damnit!" FF growled as he was let up. He quickly re-inserted the wires so he could go off to the side.

"My turn, I guess." Rhazar muttered, taking FF place. He and Mikey were both preparing themselves. Mikey surprisingly took the initiative to start their fight. He started off with a dive kick, causing Rhazar to block with his arms, before lashing out with one of his razor like claws. Mikey expertly ducked before kicking out with his foot, Rhazar jumped to avoid the kick, to be met with another that he didn't block in time. He slid back, digging his claws into the floor to slow him self down before he shot forwards once more. Mikey flipped out of the way and shot off at the dog mutant. This fight lasted longer than FF and Mikey's. Mikey soon ended the fight with an overhead kick in the middle of a flip that knocked Rhazar painfully to the ground where Mikey hit a pressure point that momentarily paralyzed his opponent. He had won again with out getting a scratch on him.

"Me next!" Karai insisted with barely concealed excitement at the prospect of a fight with the turtle. Mikey nodded as the paralysis on Rhazar ended and he joined the others on the side. He growled lowly at FF for some remark. Shredder silently watched as they continued the fights.

Karai and Mikey were circling each other, both waiting for the other to move. Finally, it happened. Karai and Mikey both headed towards the other at the same time. They up kicked, punched, and ducked the others attack. The 17 year old girl was hard pressed as she fought the turtle. She was surprised. In just the first few fights, he proved to be more skilled than any thought. It was a bit upsetting to know that he had been going easy on them during their fights as enemies. Mikey and Karai had been resorted to using their swords against each other, being careful to not accidentally injure the other beyond repairing. Finally Mikey ended it by disarming her, then knocking her to the side with a well placed round house kick. She groaned at the rough landing. Damnit, now she hurt. "Not too shabby Mikey." she muttered. He couldn't help his grin at that.

"Looks like I'm last against you, Michelangelo." Tigerclaw said, as Karai joined the others on the side. Mikey nodded. So it seemed. Mikey was a bit wary. He knew the damage the tiger mutant could cause, he had knocked his shell loose once. He'd need to end it quickly, meaning he was going to have to use more speed than before.

"Ready kitty cat?" Mikey couldn't help the taunt. He would stay on guard. He knew better than to be cocky right now, despite how he acted with his brothers.

"I told you, terrapin. I will not be the butt of your amusement." TC growled annoyed as they got into ready stances. Mikey knew he would need to avoid the hunters guns and the large sword he wielded. So Mikey took initiative; by disappearing in a blur. All of them, even Shredder, were surprised by just how quick the turtle really was. Tigerclaw at once reached for his guns, but they were gone. Mikey stood with a grin as TC drew his sword. Mikey had both of the tiger's guns. TC growled. He didn't like it when his weapons were in another's hands. "You made a mistake, taking my guns, turtle." he growled.

"And you just gave me one of your weaknesses." Mikey replied as he gently tossed the guns to the side. Like shell he would use them. So once more, Mikey took initiative and shot off at his opponent. TC had been prepared this time and blocked Mikey's strikes with the flat of his blade. Mikey went for an air kick. TC put up his sword just in time. Mikey used his momentum to push down and unbalance the tiger mutant. He shot up and flipped behind the other. He ducked the swipe of the sword before brining his foot under the tiger, causing him to fly up before falling. Mikey quickly kicked TC and the mutant flew across the room. Mikey grabbed TC fallen sword and advanced on the fallen tiger. He leapt up and landed on the dazed tiger before bringing down the sword so it was impaling the ground next to TC's head. Mikey had won.

"That is enough." Shredder said. The group of fighters knelt down in front of the man, heads bowed. "This was honestly, more informative than I thought." he muttered. "I will have you all meet back here tonight for your orders. Dismissed." he told them, his voice as emotionless as it usually was. The group nodded before leaving the throne room. Once the doors closed, they all let out sighs of relief. Especially Mikey.

"Man I'm hungry." Fishface muttered.

"Don't I hear you." Rhazar and Mikey agreed.

"Where is the kitchen anyways?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Why? We'll just have it brought to us." Karai said.

"Like take out?" Mikey asked. They nodded. "No. I'm making a home cooked meal." he grouched. All he had eaten this past three weeks had been take out, and even he was getting sick of it. "Tell me what all you like and I'll make a dish out of it." he told them.

"How do we know you won't poison the food?" Rhazar asked with narrowed eyes.

"I made a deal. I tend to stick to them. Besides, why would I poison my allies?" Mikey asked. Seeing they still looked unsure he rolled his eyes. "Man you guys are just as bad as my brothers. I'm eating the same food as you guys. Why would I poison myself?" he asked. This set them more at ease. Karai led them to the kitchen where they watched as Mikey made a meal, after getting their likes and allergies if they had any.

Mikey didn't know how long he would be here. He was sure it would be for a very long time though. Looking at the others in the kitchen he gave a soft smile. It was pretty rocky still. But he knew he could gain their trust and even their friendship, other than just their comradery. He thought back to that morning. Shredder definitely seemed to have been serious about keeping him here. Maybe, just maybe, he could end this feud between the two clan heads. "It's ready you guys." Mikey said turning off the heat.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

Shredder was over looking the city from his window. Michelangelo had proven in his spars that morning just how talented he could truly be. With a little more training, he could probably over take even him or Splinter. He had defeated all of his best warriors under 20 minutes in a full out spar and with out getting any injuries. But, he could also see that Michelangelo had started gaining their respect, as well as breaking down their defenses. None of them easily allowed another into their lives. Even with each other and over a year of shared comradery, they didn't allow their guards down much.

He knew, though, that it had started since when they first met Michelangelo, when they first fought. Bradford could deny it, but he had started, marginally, liking the once orange banded turtle when they first met. He had somehow gotten Xever to like him through their fights. Karai and them had worked together before, and they were cousins. That was natural. And he had gained all of Tigerclaw's respect when he told Leonardo not to call Splinter, despite his own risky predicament. With all of that, it was still quite a surprising feat to be able to get through their figurative armor, as much as he had.

 _'"Listen carefully Michelangelo. We know you won't ever endanger your family. As it stands, you can't go back to your family without doing just that. But we also know you are too honorable to commit suicide." Shredder told the turtle with the orange bandana._

 _"Then kill me." Mikey growled, secretly impressing Shredder with the determination in it._

 _"I don't think so, Michelangelo. You are too valuable to kill. I know what you can be capable of. And I refuse to let that go, now that I have it. I want you to join the Foot Clan." Shredder told him._

 _"Wh-what?! No! I won't betray my clan like that!" Mikey growled darkly. Shredder chuckled._

 _"Then let me give you this ultimatum, Michelangelo. You join the foot clan, and my clan will not actively seek out your family and friends any more." the baby blue eyes widened in shock. "Not only that, turtle, but if we do come across those friends and family of yours, we will not capture them. And we will not kill unless they kill first." Shredder told him._

 _"Why would you offer this to me? Why not any of my other siblings?" Mikey couldn't help but ask._

 _"Because I can read between the lines and I have observed all of your fights. You are something else Michelangelo. You're strong, but you hold back. You are intelligent, but don't let it show. That first night we met, on the roof with the mutagen bomb. That wasn't just a lucky guess. You knew that the green wire would disable that bomb. And you actually have good plans and ideas, but as the youngest, you aren't taken seriously. You are so much, but refuse to upset the balance of your family." Shredder paused, seeing the turtle's wide eyes. "You may not be as strong as Raphael. Or as intelligent as Donatello, or as strategic as Leonardo, but instead you have an even balance of the three. Not to mention, the safety and well being of your allies and those under your care are your top priority. That is why I have given_ _ **you**_ _this ultimatum."_

 _Mikey was quiet for a moment. "How do I know that you will keep your side of the deal? You've shown that you can break a deal, how do I know that you will honor this?" Mikey asked, baby blue eyes that showed his seriousness, as well as his innocence, stared directly into the older man's eyes._

 _"Because, Michelangelo. Yoshi, or Splinter, as you call him, is not the only enemy I have. In fact, we have a common enemy who currently can cause a bigger problem, and it has been shown that he will soon be on the move. Splinter is the least of my concerns, and you have what I need to defeat this threat that is on the horizon." They paused as Baxter Stockman entered the room. He handed what Mikey recognized as his T-Phone to the Shredder. Shredder grinned, pleased. He showed Mikey the message._

 _ **Meet me on the roof of the abandoned complex on the corner of 7th and Fredrick's St. It's urgent, and important. Please.**_

 _"So, what do you say? Rot in a dungeon? OR, relieve your family of one of their most serious threats?" Shredder asked. "While also helping to defeat a threat worse than me?" he could see that Michelangelo's resolve was crumbling. "Michelangelo, it won't be all that bad. You will go against your family in fights, but they won't be to the death unless they make it that way. Which I doubt they will. And it won't be so bad here. I know how you are, and I know that if I want to keep you here, than I will need to make some changes. I'm willing to do so. Besides, I don't treat my own as horrible as I treat my enemies. Even I know the importance of having your clan's trust." Shredder told the turtle. When Mikey next looked up, their was a determined look in his gaze._

 _"What do you need me to do?" he asked, slight pain in his voice. But also determined resolution. Shredder grinned. This was what he was expecting. Though it did take more effort than he had thought._

 _"Meet with them, and battle them. Get them to understand where you now stand. We need to focus on our real enemy now. Not them. Go prove your serious about this Michelangelo." he answered.'_

Shredder looked out the window once more, realizing he had been so lost that some hours had passed. 'There will be a war. And we must come out on top. That is certain.'

A/N: So, that is how this turned out. It got away from me and I happen to like this more than the original. So, a little thing I'm doing in here is showing how Mikey is able to change others. How he can affect others and soften them, while also making them stronger. I hope that some of your questions were answered. Now I have more added to the fire. please review and tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Wearing Black! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!

A/N(2): Some more changes, not a lot, but enough for me to put that I made them into this a/n.

 **Chapter 3**

Donatello watched the screen as the downloading process increased in percentage. He didn't have much longer to wait. He spent the entire day following his baby brother's progress up until the tracker was turned off. He knew that Mikey had went up the 3rd man cover strait down from the lair's entrance. He had traveled a total of 6 miles, crossing through the park. He soon entered the old abandoned warehouse/homing areas closest to the docks. He stayed there for a while. It was when Mikey started to move that the tracker shut off once more. It was 30 minutes after that when they received a text telling them to meet him on the roof.

Donatello sighed as his mind wandered. He couldn't help but wonder what they would find out when they investigated Mikey's route. He also couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they happened to run into Mikey that night. 'How are we supposed to face him, knowing he'll fight us?' Don wondered, feeling the intense stab of pain in his chest at the thought. 'Why our family? We are good people...well mutants. We risk our lives for others, and this is the thanks we get from the universe? Having our baby brother turn against us, and not knowing why?' he scowled darkly at the thought. They would get their baby brother back, no matter the costs.

The purple banded genius was snapped out of his brooding thoughts by a ping. The map had finished downloading. They could follow after Mikey now. "Don't worry baby brother." Don said softly, as he prepared the map for sending to the others. "We'll figure this out, and you'll be home with us once more." he sent the map to the others and then ran into the living room, knowing the others would be there waiting. Sure enough, they all were.

Raph had spent the entire day beating on his punching bag. He hated this. He hated it so much. Why was this happening to their family. 'We fight the bad guys and stop them from committing crimes against innocent people. So why are we getting all of this rotten luck?' he growled to himself, giving a vicious kick to the punching bag, sending it across the room. 'It isn't right!' the red-banded hot-head was brought out of his thoughts by his phone pinging. 'Don? But he's in the lab.' Raph grunted as he opened the message. It was a map. "MAP?! Then that means..." with out an other word, he ran out to the living room, moments before Don exited his lab.

Leo was in his room. He had meditated. He had trained. Hell, he had tried putting himself in Mikey's shoes, only to get a huge headache and wonder why the _shell_ he attempted that. No one could understand Mikey. Not even their father. That was why Mikey was known as the wild card. The wild one. The unpredictable turtle. One of the reasons he was such a good ninja. Leonardo frowned. 'This isn't fair! We risk our lives for others. We risk losing each other every night! We fight psycos and maniacs! So why are we being punished for doing good?' he growled darkly. 'Why are we being forced to see our brother wear black, instead of his rightful color orange? Why do _WE_ have to lose our brother?' he wondered "Why can't it be some one else!" he growled out loud to himself. Then he felt shame. Mikey would be disappointed if he knew what he had said. Mikey didn't do it often, but he firmly cared for life and believed that it was better that they fight the dangers in the night, because they could defend them selves and each other. The innocents couldn't so they took that risk to keep the children and others safe. He growled as his phone pinged. He opened the text with out even looking at the sender. "A map?" he asked out loud, confused. Then it hit him and he ran from the room and into the living room a bit before Raph. April and Casey, who had returned to the lair as soon as school was over, were there as well.

"Great job Donny. Now we can figure out what is going on." Leo said, all of them sure that investigating their baby brothers route last night would get them some answers.

"While you investigate Michelangelo's route from last night, I want you to be careful. Understood?" Splinter asked the children. The group nodded. They understood. "Now go." he allowed them to run off. After they were gone, he bowed his head, praying for all of their saftey.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

Michelangelo joined Karai and the other three mutants in Shredder's throne room that night. They were all waiting for Shredder to arrive. He had spent the day training himself with the sword. And exploring the building, Tigerclaw of course, keeping an eye on him. Mikey also learned where everyone's rooms were, and set up pranks in Rhazar's and Fishface's rooms. He snickered, he remembered how they had stormed into the dojo where him, Tigerclaw, and Karai had been at the time. Both had been covered in a dripping, smelly mess. It seemed to be a mixture of old food, water, and trash.

The pranked duo had immediately assumed Mikey to be the culprit- which he was. Tigerclaw defended that Mikey had been in his sights the entire day, except when they were in the restrooms. The turtle smiled, it was true, but the restrooms were close to their bedrooms as well as the kitchens and Tigerclaw had been in there for a few minutes. It only took that long to get some of the trash from the kitchen mixed in with water and old food, and then hide it so no one would find it. Then it was a couple hours later that he got them separated into two buckets and hide them near the rooms. Then it had taken only a matter of seconds to get into their separate rooms and stand them on the bathroom doors so they wouldn't notice.

And he had been able to get back in front of the bathroom only a moment before TC got out. He never even suspected. And when Shredder happened to be passing and told them to shower and learn proper hygeine, that had been priceless. Even Tigerclaw had smirked and Karai had actually laughed. And Mikey wasn't positive, but he was sure Master Shredder had a hint of a smirk on his face behind his mask. Besides, it was easy. He had learned how to work fast in setting up pranks after growing up with a watchful Master Splinter and paranoid brothers who were expecting a trick around every corner. But what did they expect? He was a natural prankster. It was going to happen even more. He was brought out of his thoughts when Shredder entered the room. The gathered warriors all knelt onto a single knee.

"Master Shredder." they all said softly. He motioned for them to stand so they could get on with the de-briefing.

"Tonight, you will be infiltrating an abandoned warehouse that the kraang are currently using as a temporary activity center. It will be located near the docks." he began.

"I thought you were working with the kraang?" Mikey ventured softly.

"We did until they double crossed us and gave us faulty equipment." Shredder answered, eyes narrowed. He didn't like being interrupted.

"Sorry." Mikey said nervously. Shredder nodded. It would be forgiven this once. Next time, the turtle would be punished for interrupting. Nothing serious, just duck tape or something to keep him from speaking all day. Or a couple hours, he knew that the orange-banded turtle loved to talk. He didn't like silence unless it was important and he had no choice.

"They have been seen interacting with some a man. He wore a black and gray kimono. That threat I mentioned, Michelangelo. Their colors are black and gray. There is a chance that this man is a part of that threat. You will need to find a way to retrieve any information they have on these people. We need to know who they are. We need to know what they are doing. What they are planning." he told them.

"None of us can read that cursed language." Fishface objected.

"Actually, I understand the kraang technology and their language." Mikey explained.

"Really?" Karai asked surprised. The turtle nodded.

"I do. Like you said last night Master Shredder, that night with the bomb wasn't a guess. I knew which wire would deactivate the bomb." Mikey assured.

"That part is solved then." Tigerclaw murmured.

"After you get the information we need, I want you to destroy their data so they have to redo it all. Then get rid of any evidence." Shredder finished explaining.

The assembled warriors nodded. "Yes Master Shredder." the said.

"Good, take seven ninjas with you. Put up a distraction so Michelangelo and Tigerclaw can get to the main computer. It will be on the second floor of the top floor. The building is only a couple floors. It doesn't have a basement." Shredder told them. He told them which building it was and the group nodded. "You should be gone within 15 minutes. Now go." Shredder dismissed them. The group nodded and they exited the room.

"I'll go gather the ninjas since I am already set to go." Rhazar told them. "We'll be on the roof and ready to go in ten." he assured, leaving the group.

"Roof in ten." Karai repeated, running off. They nodded. Once they reached his room, Mikey quickly strapped on his sword and he also added some smoke bombs and he grabbed a few kunais. He joined Tigerclaw in the hall and they quickly headed towards the roof. They were the first there, followed by Karai, then Fishface, Rhazar, and the seven ninjas. "Alright, let's go. To the east docks." with that, they started off. They went from roof to roof, making their way towards the building. They would not fail this mission.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

Leonardo and his brothers, April, and Casey all five stopped on the old apartment building that Mikey had last been, according to the shell cell map. So far they had not found any thing to explain what had happened to their baby brother. It had been a good couple hours since they had left. They had checked every roof top and every alley way. There had been nothing. "Alright, look around for any thing that might tell us what's happened." Leo ordered the group. They all nodded, even Raph wasn't arguing.

They searched the concrete roof of the old apartment building, and Casey found cracks in it. Fresh, battle caused cracks. There was also some strands of orange, black, and white fur. He also found a piece of black clothing. "Guys! I think there was a fight here." he called back from his area. Also noticing what looked like blast marks and slashes from a sword.

"I think so too." April called back, having found some burn marks and some slash marks.

"They're right." Raph muttered, also having found similar signs of a fight having taken place.

"So, did they beat Mikey in the battle, and then drag him back to the Shredder?" Don asked as Leo continued looking as well. That was when Leo called out.

"Don! You should come see this!" he called out. They ran over to him to see a litter of finely smashed glass. A foot or so over showed a very warped piece of metal that looked like it could be a syringe tip.

"What does it mean?" Raph asked uneasily.

"They injected something into Mikey." Don growled. "And they destroyed any way I could figure out what with." the slow to anger turtle was pissed.

"There's a dart over here!" Raph growled. They went over to him and indeed there was a dart. It was tiny though. It was about an inch in a half long. It also had a needle an inch long, just enough to pierce their thick reptilian skin. Though Mikey was the slimmest and thinnest of the brothers and his skin wasn't as thick. The dart was also a dark gray and blended in with the roof a little bit. And it was a few feet away from the smashed syringe.

"Can you get any thing from this?" Leo asked, indicating the dart. Don nodded.

"I can, actually." he said, taking it and putting it in a container to keep it from getting further contaminated than it may already be. "Let's get back so I can..." Donatello trailed off, eyes wide.

"Don?" they asked, following his gaze. Their eyes widened in shock. Across the large area of warehouses, near some of the only buildings located in the area, a group of mutants and humans were running from a building. They could kind of make out the foot ninjas. The turtle mutant with them though, they saw clearly.

"M-Mikey." Leo said in shock. They weren't expecting to see their baby brother.

"Should we go after him?" April asked, sounding like she really wanted too. Leo was quiet.

"No." he said, watching the group. He saw Mikey look over towards their group. They were too far away to make out facial expressions, but he knew Mikey saw them. The group of Foot Ninja, including their baby brother, sped away and disappeared.

"Why not?" Raph asked angrily.

"Because Mikey made his choice, he won't come with out a fight. There's no reason to pick a fight where we wouldn't win, that would only frustrate us!" Leo growled. "Besides, we need to get back so Donny can look at that dart you found. We need to under stand why, this is how we'll do it." Leo told him. Raph was going to argue more, but then he saw it. Leo was in emotional pain. The red banded turtle could see it in his eyes. Leo wanted too, but he was putting them ahead of the enemy.

"What ever," Raph ground out. He pretended not to see the thankful relief of not having a full blown argument. They were about to leave the roof when the world shook.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

Karai and the rest of the ninjas silently landed on the warehouse roof across from the building they were watching. They could see the kraang through the few windows that weren't covered. "Do we all remember the plan?" Karai asked the group. They all nodded. "Good. As soon as I give the signal, you two need to get in." she told Tigerclaw and Mikey. Both ninjas nodded, before disappearing to a separate roof that would allow easier access into the building. Karai looked at Rhazar and Fishface before nodding. The ninjas all jumped down and at once, kraang came through the entrance, guns ready to fire. "Destroy the kraang!" she cried as the majority of the kraang inside came out. Then the fight began.

Back at their location, TC and Mikey heard the cry. "That's the signal!" Mikey whispered and they got to the fire escape at the back of the building. Mikey silently brought up the window and they quickly entered. They were on the top floor, where the kraang computer was. They quickly found it, behind a door at the end of the hall, only to discover that three kraang were still guarding it.

"Kraang, we must go help kraang protect kraang's base." one of the robots said.

"No kraang. Kraang must protect the project of the kraang. Be patient." the other kraang replied. Mikey and TC looked around. TC nodded to Mikey, who nodded back. TC got a gun out, had a silencer on it in a split second and took all three kraang out.

"You know how to handle a gun well." Mikey said with a grin. He had never seen TC draw as quickly as that when they had been enemies. TC gave a grin.

"Like I'd let you know all of my tricks?" he asked. Mikey grinned than ran to the computer. It was an enormous machine. The screen was the size of a 72' flat screen. The keyboard was as normal as their computers usually were. The many shapes and orbs were floating around in the dark expanse of the keyboard. "You can understand this?" TC asked, honestly confused as to how _**ANYONE**_ could understand how this worked. Mikey nodded and got to work.

Tigerclaw was in awe at how quickly Mikey got through the different blocks and passcodes on the computer. He was surprised as Mikey brought up a video feed. It was a video of the kraang and the man in a gray and black kimono that Master Shredder had been concerned about. There wasn't any sound, all they knew was that a message had been exchanged as well as a flash drive of some sort. It was the only video, which meant that they had only recently started interacting with each other.

"That was useless." Tigerclaw grumbled.

"No it wasn't. They exchanged a flash drive with each other. Now to locate the data from the drive." Mikey replied. It was a few minutes later that Mikey took a strange looking flash drive from the pocket where his kunais rested.

"What is that?" TC asked as Mikey put the drive into an opening on the data frame.

"I nicked it from the last time we stormed a kraang hide out. I didn't tell any one, but I knew what it was. It was empty when I checked it, but seeing as how it's a kraang drive, I'm betting it can hold this data." With that, Mikey hit a button and data of four different files were starting to download.

"What are you doing Michelangelo? We just need the data on the man in gray and their interactions." he hissed.

"Tigerclaw, there is a file on the foot clan in here. A file on my brothers. And a file on all the gangs in NYC, including the Purple Dragons. Plus whatever was on those exchanged drives." Mikey looked into Tigerclaw's eyes. "Don't you think we should know what they know and how they got their information?" Mikey asked the tiger mutant. TC sighed and nodded. The cub had a point. The files had just down loaded when Karai showed up. "What's wrong?" Mikey asked, seeing the urgency in her eyes.

"They brought backup. We need to get out." Karai explained. She was obviously not happy about it. "The others are keeping them distracted long enough for us to get out."

"I just need three minutes." Mikey said, working on the computer once more. Some kraang appeared and Karai and Tigerclaw worked on taking the kraang out. One got past them and Mikey took the robot and smashed the robotic head into the side of the large machine with out looking up. Then he stood up as the computer started flashing and giving off a warning symbol. "We need to get out. NOW!" Mikey cried, pushing the two others out. He also told the kraang they passed to get out. They got their comrades and leapt to the opposite roof. As they continued, Mikey felt that he was being watched. He looked around, his eyes widened when he spotted his brothers, April, and Casey a few roofs away.

"What did you do Michelangelo?" Rhazar asked, bringing the turtle back to his company.

"Just hurry!" he called back, pushing his brothers to the back of his mind. That was when the building they had just been in exploded in fire and heat.

"YOU SET THE BUILDING TO EXPLODE!?" Fishface cried out in alarm. The ninjas, TC, Karai, and Rhazar looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"He did say to destroy all evidence." Mikey said, face strait as ever. "Besides, I've always wanted to blow up an abandoned building at least once.'' he gave them the most innocent smile they had ever seen. "It was just like in those action movies!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Besides I had the timer set for five minutes, which gave us and the kraang, plenty of time to get out." he told them. The group sighed.

'What the hell did Master Shredder get us into?' they all wondered as Mikey was left oblivious to their inner questioning of their master's sanity.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

Leo and the other others looked on as the kraang surrounded the burning building. "Were any kraang still in the building kraang?" one kraang asked.

"No kraang. The turtle with the group warned kraang. So kraang had plenty of time to escape." another said.

"Kraang must report back to kraang." with that, the kraang got into white vans that showed up and they were gone.

"The hell!?" Raph asked.

"Let's go home you guys." Leo said with a sigh. He was as confused as the others. 'If the kraang and Shredder are working together, why would they attack a kraang base?' he wondered as they left the fiery wreckage as sirens sounded. 'What the hell was Mikey doing, now that he was a foot clan member?' the turtles and their friends made to return to the lair. It was late and they needed to report to Splinter.

"Who do you think blew it up?" Raph asked. They were all surprised when Don answered.

"It was Mikey." he said, no hesitation or questioning that his brother was an arson.

"What? Why would Mikey blow the place up?" Casey asked, shock in his voice.

"He told me when we were younger that he had always wanted to blow up an abandoned building like in the movies." the group groaned. "I think that was why he liked making small explosions in my lab. It was the closest he could get at the time." he said. They all sweat dropped. What the hell else was their baby bro wanting to do?

A/N: There's the third chapter. What did you think? I put the prank part in, because Mikey's a prankster to the core. That's not going to change just because of his surroundings. And I can imagine that Mikey would want to blow something up. He seems the most destructive of the brothers, despite Raph's temper. Review and let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. I hope every one likes it. Please review.

A/N(2): So a few more changes and some more light humor thrown in. Hope the changes are okay. I am working on the next chapter now.

 **Chapter 4: Wearing Black**

The lair was quiet as Splinter meditated in his room. He had finally gotten his three eldest sons to go to sleep. He did resort to some under handed methods, such as lacing the herbal tea he had them all drink with some sleeping herbs. Besides which, they weren't any good to Michelangelo exhausted. Either way, they couldn't fully continue until Donatello's tests on the fur and syringe were finished, which would still be a little over a couple hours. He sighed once more before slipping into the astral plains. He looked around the area. Here he could see the souls of his four sons.

Master Splinter approached his oldest son's soul first, since it was closest. Leonardo's soul was a pale ice blue color with a darker blue aura that surrounded it. The aura was duller than normal, which was difficult to see. All of his sons auras tended to be brighter than this. 'At least your not broken, which means there is still hope.' Splinter thought softly. He went to his next oldest son's soul.

Raphael's soul was a rich red wine color, a soft, paler red glowing aura around it. The aura aroud his second oldest son's soul was also duller than it usually was as well. Once more it was a difficult thing to see, but again, Splinter was relieved that his son's soul wasn't broken. He went, hopefully, to his next son's soul.

Donatello's soul was the color of grapes and it had a more lavender aura around his soul. The aura was not just dull, but it was almost non-existant, compared to the other two. Splinter sighed. It made sense that Donatello was more affected than his brothers. Donatello and Michelangelo were a lot closer to one and other. They were best friends and confidents, which is why it also hurt Michelangelo more when Donatello lost his temper with him and pushed him away when Michelangelo had gone to him for comfort. And why it was hurting Donatello so badly to have his baby brother in the arms of their enemy. 'It will all be okay my son.' Splinter thought, before moving on to his youngest sons soul. He feared the condition of his youngest son's soul.

Splinter's eyes widened when he saw it. Michelangelo's soul was always bright. It was hard to see the orange soul through the bright yellow aura that hid it. While the yellow aura had dimmed to where you could see the orange, that was the worst of it. The soul tended to reflect the body and the aura reflected the mind. Both were in good condition. His youngest son was suffering because he was away from his brothers, but that was the most of it. All indications showed that Michelangelo wasn't being tortured. He was being well taken care of.

Splinter smiled happily at the reassurance that his youngest was okay. He decided to return to his body, catching a glimpse of his brightening chocolate brown soul and aura before opening his eyes. He stood and checked the time. It had been a couple hours, sensing his sons still asleep he decided to go make tea. He frowned as a new thought hit him though. 'Why was the Shredder, who hated him and his sons, not doing any knd of torment towards his youngest?' He was thankful it wasn't happening, but he felt uneasy, wondering just how long Michelangelo would be safe. 'We have to figure out what's happening soon, and get our family's sunshine and light back. Or who knows what might happen.' he decided, finishing making the tea. It was a soothing blend that helped one to be both calm and revitalized. He would need to tell his sons, April, and Casey that the baby of the family was still okay, it would help relieve some of their tension and stress. His ears flicked around as he heard the steps of his honorary son and daughter enter the lair. He went to meet them.

It was a little while later that the three teenage turtles joined the group, rested more than they had been. Seeing it as a good as time as any, Splinter told the five teenagers what he had found out about Michelangelo through looking at his soul. They all cheered happily, thankful their baby brother was still okay. It was then that all of Donatello's tests were finished. "Well, what is it?" Raphael asked impatiently.

"The syringe had a sedative in it. It wasn't strong enough to knock Mikey out, but to make him easier to control." Donatello answered. "And the fur is definately from Tigerclaw." he added.

"I see. It is almost late enough my children." They all looked at him. "You may go on patrol in an hour. For now, I'd just like you to watch the Foot's head quarters. Maybe you can...discuss what is going on with one of the Shredder's people." he told them.

"Hai senei." with that the five teens headed off to get ready.

TMNTtmntTMNT

Mikey and Tigerclaw joined Fishface, Rhazar, and Karai in front of Shredders throne room the afternoon after the mission. Tigerclaw knocked on the door and they all entered when Shredders voice called for them to do so. Mikey's eyes widened when he noticed that the Shredder, for the first time since their first meeting, was not in any armor. Instead, the Shredder was in a dark gray kimono with black under shirt, and lighter gray hakama. He had his Oroku clan symbol emblazoned on the shoulder and a dark red obi that was just noticeable under the kimono. Shredder's hair was in the traditional bun he could see his father in. Mikey quickly averted his gaze and joined the group in kneeling in front of the man, though he did notice that the others were just as surprised by the Shredder's wardrobe change as well.

"How did the mission go last night?" he asked. Despite the Shredder not being in his armor, Mikey still felt intimidated by the man. More than when the Shredder was in his armor, to be honest. It was weird seeing the tin can being replaced by what one could only assume was a lord. Together the group took turns, explaining what had happened the night before. Once finished, they awaited his reaction, eyes still on the ground in front of them. "You did well to get those other files Michelangelo. You all did well." he told them, making them all give out relieved sighs. "Though, I never did peg you to be an arsonist, Michelangelo?" he admitted wryly. Mikey couldn't bring himself to reply to the statement. It was too embarrassing. He could tell the warriors next to him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the Shredder.

Finally Karai decided to risk it. "Father, why are you dressed so...traditionally?" she asked. They all looked up for an answer.

Shredder sighed before answering them. "I am having to go away on business for awhile. Karai, you and Michelangelo are coming with me." They all jerked up in surprise. Shredder ignored them as he continued. "We will be in Japan for the next three days and two nights for a meeting. We will be back the night of the third day. Bradford are in charge of the foot ninjas training. Xever, you, Tigerclaw, and two of your squads are in charge of patrolling the city and keeping track of the kraang and purple dragons movements. I also want you watching the other gangs around the docks and central part of the city. If the kraang are keeping an eye on them, it is for a reason. " he told them. "Do all of you understand?" he asked.

"Yes Master Shredder." they all replied, Mikey's voice a little bit shaky at what he just learned.

"Very well, everyone but Karai, and Michelangelo may leave." he told them. The three mutated men left the room as the two teenagers stood, waiting for what Shredder was going to tell them. Once it was just the three of them, he looked at the nervous teens. "I'm sure you're wondering about why the two of you are coming with me to Japan?" he asked. The teens nodded quickly. "Karai, you are coming with me because you are my child and the others are bringing their children as well. I need you to infiltrate the group of children to see what you can find out about these other people I'll be meeting." he told her. She nodded.

"Why am I coming?" Mikey asked curiously.

"You will be studying the others during the meeting." he answered.

"But I'm a mutant, how would you not draw attention while I'm there?" Mikey asked alarmed. "I kind of don't want to be captured and dissected by scientists! That is like, a very embarrassing way to go." Mikey yelped in distress.

"There is actually a fool proof way to hide that you're a mutant Michelangelo, one that won't draw attention." he answered.

"How?" Mikey asked, more confused than he had ever been. Karai seemed to figure it out and started laughing. "What? Karai, what is it?" Mikey asked.

"We will meet back here in an hour, you two. We will take the jet so no one asks questions. This will be the only way. We will discuss things on the plane. Karai, every thing you two need is in your room. Clothes have already been taken to the car. Be back here in an hour, understood?" Shredder told her.

"Yes Father." Karai answered, getting her laughter under control.

"What are you going to do to me?" Mikey asked warily. Obviously uneasy.

"You'll find out. Come on Mikey." Karai told the boy who reluctantly followed the teenage girl who looked too excited. Shredder gave a chuckle when they were gone. He wasn't a cruel man to his ninjas, and maybe he was going over board with this. But he knew Michelangelo was actually very good at reading others, and he needed that during the meeting he was going to. And he needed Karai to get the extra information from the other leaders children. They were going to get answers and find out that man's next move from this meeting.

Mikey followed Karai to her room, scared and uneasy, not knowing what was going to happen. "Mikey it'll be fine. We're not sending you to be assassinated you know." Karai told the boy. Mikey nodded.

"I know that, but you seem to happy about what's going on. And how are we going to hide that I'm a mutant?" he asked, frustrated at not knowing what was happening.

"Simple. As you saw, Father was dressed traditionally in Japanese clothing. We will be too. But since women's clothing was larger and more flowing to show grace and status, that's what you'll be in." she said. Mikey was silent for a total of three seconds before blushing and stuttering.

"W-what!? I'm going to b-be dressed in w-women's c-clothing?" he cried.

"Yes Michelangelo, you are." Karai told him.

"WHY?!" Mikey cried in despair. Karai rolled her eyes.

"Women had a knack for reading others. Because of this, a man would bring a trusted woman with him when he had a meeting with other lords. The woman that was brought would wear a specially made veil. It was made so the woman could see out of it, but no-one could see through it." Karai answered, taking her clothes and retreating to the changing room just near by. "It hid the fact that the lady was studying the other lords. She found out who was hiding something from the rest of the lords. Who was lying about something. And sometimes, which lord was in cahoots with which." Karai continued the explanation through the door.

"And I'm wearing women's clothing...why?" he asked.

"Because women's clothing covers every thing. And women are looked down on and over looked by others. These guys father is meeting especially. So by putting you in women's clothing, your entire body will be covered, you'll be studying the other leaders there, and they won't pay you attention because they'd think you were a woman. And since we'll be in Japan, it won't be suspicious. Get it?" she asked.

"Yah." Mikey nodded, seeing the reason behind it. "I guess I do." he grumbled. He heard her exit the room and looked over. "How come you get to go as a guy?!" he cried indignantly. Karai was dressed similar to her father, though the clan symbol was on her arm, instead of her shoulder. Karai smirked at him. "Because the other leaders sons will open up and talk to me seriously if they believe I'm a guy." she told him. Mikey studied her. She wasn't wearing makeup and her piercings were out. And because of the way her clothes were made, you couldn't tell she was a girl, due to her chest being flat. It was probably also wrapped that way.

"This is so not fair. Wait, what about your voice?" he asked. "Won't they know you're a girl by your voice?"

"Michelangelo, my voice is a little deep, for a girl. I have no problems there." she told him, and Mikey realized that she was right. It wasn't that deep, but for a girl, it was more masculine.

"Huh. I've never noticed that before." Mikey said, head tilted as he looked up at her in surprise. "What about my voice. If I'm talked to and I have to answer, won't that give me away?" he asked. Here Karai just laughed out right. "Hey! What is so funny?" Mikey demanded to know.

"You really haven't noticed?" she asked in amusement.

"Noticed what?" Mikey growled.

"Mikey, you're very feminine for a boy." she told him. And Mikey felt very insulted.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked.

"It's like this Mikey." Karai began. "You're short for a boy of 16. All three of your brothers are a lot taller than you, by at least 4 to five inches. You're also the most petite and you have grace and poise, even when it's not necessary. And you're voice is actually pretty soft for a guy, even when you're loud." she finished.

"There goes all of my masculine pride." Mikey groaned. Karai chuckled.

"Alright, it's time to get you in these clothes." Karai said, getting back to business once she realized the time. Mikey sighed and nodded his consent to continue. After explaining how everything was supposed to go on, she sent him into the changing room. It took him a bit of time, but he got it all on surprisingly quick. When she heard him come out she was surprised. "That was quick. I'm use to those and it takes me longer to get it all on." she said turning. But she was surprised at how Mikey looked. She gave a soft whistle. "You pull it off surprisingly well Michelangelo." Karai told him. He blushed furiously. This was not something he had wanted to pull off!

Mikey was in a very detailed kimono. First there was the black under dress that was large enough to go over his shell and plastron, though that wasn't surprising, seeing as out of his brothers, he had the slimmest and thinnest shell and plastron. It was just as strong as theirs, but it was less bulky and gave him easier movement than them. Over the black dress was a white shorter dress that was tied in the front with a black sash and knot. Over that was the largest and most flowing garment, a pale orange cover-with the Oroku Clan Symbol on the chest- that was tied with a dark green obi-where he kept a short sword carefully hidden and in easy access, that went past his feet-which were covered in white cloth and flowed behind him.

The sleeves were severely long, covering his hands by a good two feet. On his head was a veil. The veil was a very pale orange, white sakura blossoms on the top, holding it down onto his head. It went all the way past his shoulders, on the front, back, and sides. And looking through, all you could see was the orange, save a hint of blue that were his eyes. Yet he saw through it perfectly. It was strange seeing everything clearly without any obstruction from the veil. Still he put it up and over the rest of it so it wouldn't suffocate him or anything. "It's time to go. Come on Mikey." Karai said. Mikey nodded and grumbled as they left the room. He could only hope they didn't run into any one. But of course, the turtle luck ran true and as they entered the throne room to meet up with the Shredder, Tigerclaw, Rhazar, Fishface, and Stockman-fly were there. They stared at Mikey in shock and said turtle just groaned in embarrassment.

'Would it be impossible to just sink through the floor?' Mikey wondered. When it didn't happen, he sighed. 'Figured.' he thought bitterly. He was shook out of his thoughts by the sound of a camera going off, causing him to go tense and rigid as he saw Tigerclaw hide something in his side pouch. "Give me what ever it was you took a picture with Tigerclaw." Mikey said, his voice emotionless and serious. Tigerclaw smirked.

"I don't think so Michelangelo." Tigerclaw replied. Mikey's eyes narrowed, turning white.

"I said, give. It. To. Me." he said.

"And I. Told. You. No." Tigerclaw replied. Mikey growled and ran at the tiger mutant, only to trip over the hem of the kimono. He groaned as he stood up. Inspection showed that the kimono was fine. Before he could try again, Shredder ended it.

"Enough!" he said, frustrated at their childish behavior, despite how amusing it was.

"Sorry Master Shredder." they murmured. Mikey still glaring at the tiger mutant who was still smirking.

"We are leaving now." Shredder said with a sigh.

"Yes sir, Master Shredder." they all answered.

"Remember, Tigerclaw, you will go on patrols with Xever. Bradford, you'll be staying and watching head quarters." he re-iterated. They nodded. It was late out. With that, the trio left the room and entered the elevator to head down. Mikey sighed as he put the veil back over his head and face.

"Master Shredder, what about the files? I mean, I still have the drive on me. But how am I supposed to look through the drive?" he asked.

"I have a laptop in the car, you can go through the files on it, we'll discuss the rest on the plane." Shredder answered. "And Michelangelo, you are to call me Lord Saki, on this mission, under stood'?" he asked.

"Yes... Lord Saki." Mikey replied hesitantly. Saki nodded. That was when the elevator dinged and opened onto the first floor. The lobby was beautiful and done in reds, grays, and creams. It was actually very well designed. As they walked past the very few ninjas in the lobby, they all bowed to Saki and Karai, before whispering about the mysterious lady. Mikey was very thankful that no one could see him blushing. Out side the trio walked towards the car, only for Mikey's brothers to drop down in front of them. And Mikey felt that turtle luck truly hated him.

A/N: There's that chapter. Hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. And please no flames, this turned into a tricky chapter. In every story I do, my favorite character tends to be forced to cross-dress. Sorry for those that don't like it, but that's how it just turned out. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait every body. I know it' s a short chapter, but the next one will be Mikey's stay in Japan and what he finds on the drive from kraang base. Read and review please!

Chapter 5- Wearing Black

The trio of mutant turtles were soon joined by April and Casey. They stood before Karai, Saki, and a woman, who was covered completely. They were a bit shocked to see the Shredder in something other than his armor. And it was surprising to see Karai dressed as she was. If they hadn't known Karai was a girl already, they would have thought the Shredder had a son.

"Hello turtles. And of course, Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones." Saki said. "I don't know what your business is right now, but we are in a hurry. Please make this quick." Saki told them.

"We want our baby brother!" Raphael growled.

"Michelangelo is currently one of my Foot soldiers. I will not just hand him over to you." Saki replied evenly.

Donatello growled next. "What did you do to my baby brother?"

"Michelangelo had to make a choice. This one was his." Saki answered, slightly amused.

"Mikey would have never chosen _YOU_ over _US_." Leo growled darkly.

"I know. Which is why you were not one of his options." Saki replied dryly.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"His choices were to rot in a dungeon, or to help me against a re-turning threat. _HE_ was open minded and agreed to help me after I explained the threat to him. He agreed, especially when he realized that it would protect and help his loved ones." Saki answered.

Raph started growling. "So, you used our brother to help with your dirty work?" he hissed.

"No, I am using him as a means to an end. This man is bad news, and a threat to even you turtles and your clan." Saki replied.

"Why didn't you just suggest an alliance?" Leo asked confused.

"Like I said, Michelangelo is open minded unlike you five. And as to why I didn't go to Splinter, there is just too much animosity and betrayal between us for one or the other to actually accept anything face value from the other." Saki replied.

"Why Mikey?" Don asked, voice dangerously low.

"He has the skill assessment that I happen to need." Saki replied.

"You can't just take advantage like that!" Donatello cried angrily, stepping forward to get ready to attack Saki when the mystery woman stepped in between them. Donatello hesitated. He wasn't one for attacking women. Karai was okay because she was a trained kunoichi. He didn't know if this woman was trained or not.

"Don't ruin that kimono Michelangelo." Saki warned, making everyone look at the woman, or their brother as it was, in shock.

Don's eyes widened as he stared at his brother's face. He could barely see his brother's blue eyes through the veil. "M-Mikey?" he asked, shock in his voice.

"Yes, it's me bro." Mikey said, shocking them as they recognized the boy's voice.

"Why are you in a dress dude?" Casey couldn't help but ask their main question.

"I'm in a _KIMONO_ ," Mikey corrected, feeling like it would make him feel better. "Because where we are going, it is the best disguise that won't draw attention." he answered.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked, suddenly tense. "And how long are you going to be gone?"

"We are going to a meeting in Japan." Saki replied. "We will be gone for three days and two nights." he answered.

"Mikey's not going anywhere with you!" Raph growled, speaking up.

"Guys, Mikey will be safe." Karai said annoyed. "He'll be with father the entire time they're present at the meeting." she told them.

"Like that's supposed to make us feel better?" April asked, voice low.

"Yes, because Lord Saki won't let anything happen to me." Mikey retorted, making them all look at him. "I agreed to help Lord Saki with this threat, to keep those I love safe. This man is bad news. And I know that we really needed an alliance to take care of it. You five are stubborn, and while Father might understand the importance, there's too much unease and distrust between them. This is my decision." Mikey told them.

"I love you, and I'm doing it for you and the city we protect." Mikey told them. "Once you think it through and understand what I do, maybe we can get you five into the alliance, though I don't know how that would work out." Mikey mumbled. "But we need to go." he said to them. The five teens could understand where Mikey was coming from, even if they didn't like it.

"Can we speak with our brother alone, for just a little bit?" Don asked Shredder. Saki looked at the purple banded turtle before deciding that they could.

"You have five minutes." Saki said and him and Karai got into the car. Mikey looked at his brothers and sister questioningly.

"We'll think on this Mikey." April started. "I don't like it, but we'll discuss things with Master Splinter if this is what you're sure about." she admitted, the others nodded.

"I am sure about this. I wasn't sure about it at first, but I can tell this man is bad news, especially if he even causes the Shredder, of all people, to need help from his enemy. I know what I'm doing you guys. I haven't betrayed our clan. I just know that this is important." he told the five teens.

"Very well. But Mikey," Leo began. "We want to apologize for our behavior, that night that this all started." Leo said.

"Yah Mikey. We really are." Raph and Don added. Mikey saw his brothers truly meant what they were saying. They knew they had to trust Mikey on this. They still felt guilty enough to do so.

"I know bros. I was never mad at you. Now, our times about up. I need to go. I'll get in touch when we get back. Promise. And tell father all of this. And let him know I love him." Mikey told his brothers. The group nodded and watched as Mikey got into the car, after placing his veil down once more. It was quiet as the car disappeared towards the airport.

"Are we really watching our brother drive away to Japan?" Raph finally asked, his voice defeated almost.

"We-we are." Leo confirmed. It was silent before they headed off to the lair once more. Splinter knew the moment they entered that something had happened.

"My children, what has happened?" he asked. IT was with heavy hearts that they told their father that Mikey wasn't in New York City anymore. Let alone America. Splinter was silent for a long moment before he let out a sigh. "Every thing will work out my sons. We must trust and believe in Michelangelo's choices. If he feels as strongly as he does, then we must help. I won't trust the Shredder, but I will trust my own son. I suggest we try and find Tigerclaw or one of the others on your patrols, to try and find out any thing we can." Splinter finally told them. "Rest for tonight, and we shall renew our attempts tomorrow."

"Hai sensei." The teens told him. With that they all went to bed, thinking on what they had learned that night.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, here is chapter 6... Sorry for the late update. Hope this makes up for my neglect. The Japan Chapter will be more chapters than I believed. There is definately some ooc-ness. I tried working on that, but the ooc-ness is internal. Don't know if that makes sense. Well, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

Wearing Black Chapter 6

It was quiet as the trio rode off towards the airport, where they would take Lord Saki's private jet to Japan. Mikey was quiet as he thought about the past few days. So much had happened and he was surprised by how things had turned out in so short a time. His family was relieved of one of their worse threats, but there was another threat that needed to be dealt with. Plus he and his previous enemies had found a peaceful truce between them. The most surprising part of the entire ordeal though, was Lord Saki.

The Shredder was nothing like he had thought. Sure, against his enemies, Shredder was cold and ruthless. He was sometimes even down right cruel. But when it came to his clan, his own people, he was so different. He was still cold, but not in the same way. He was stern and expected alot from his people. He trained them to the point of exhuastion, but they were given recouperation time. He wanted them to stay safe.

He didn't show it though. Any one, even his brothers or father, would think that Lord Saki was a cold bastard to his people, with out any ounce of care. But Mikey had seen it, even before now. It was something you wouldn't really notice though. He could admit, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't noticed it that first time. The Shredder showed up, just as his people were losing. Just as they could have gotten hurt. He showed up, and that distraction gave his ninjas time to escape with out any worse injuries.

Saki cared for his people, alot. But he couldn't let that show. Because if his enemies found out that every ninja in his clan was a potential weakness, well...his clan would be put in even greater danger than it already was. He confirmed all of this during his stay at Shredder's HQ. He was amused at how tsundere Lord Saki was. Mikey thought of Saki stoic on the outside, but inside jumping up and down in joy at the success of his ninjas. He snickered at the image of Saki jumping up and down in joy in his armor; clank. clank. clank. With each landing.

"What are you smirking about Michelangelo?" Saki's voice snapped Mikey from his thoughts. He looked up to see Karai and Lord Saki looking at him. Mikey's eyes found the Shredder's and he tried to cover his giggle as a cough.

"N-nothing Lord Saki." Mikey answered, voice tight with suppressed giggles. Saki's eyes narrowed, but was kept from pressing the matter once they had arrived to the airport. A few minutes later, they were parked infront of a beautiful silver jet with a flower symbol with a foot shaped center. Mikey froze as he saw the flower. That was the Hamato Clan's symbol.

Mikey-through the veil- turned wide eyes to Saki for an explanation. Saki sighed as he motioned for the two teenagers to follow him to the jet. "Many years ago, before your father and I had our... fallout, with eachother, we were actually apart of the same clan. The Hamato-Oroki clan. We were, put in simple terms, family. Yoshi and I were brothers. We were the last two of this clan, before our children. After our fight, we split apart. Yoshi disappeared before the official splitting of the clan could be completed. So, while I am the leader of the Oroki-Foot Clan, and Yoshi is the leader of the Hamato-Lotus Clan; we are actually all apart of the same clan." Mikey heard something in the man's tone. It was barely there, but it was there.

"So, me and my brothers are actually apart of your Foot Clan, while Karai, Bradford and them are apart of our Lotus Clan?" Mikey said softly. Saki nodded. "This is alot to take in." Mikey muttered.

"Well, you have a 14 hour flight to wrap your mind around it." Karai told the younger teen, finally speaking up. Mikey nodded as the trio climbed onto the jet. The inside of the jet was done in cream and wine red colors. It was nice, actually. Mikey took his seat by a window on one side as Karai sat across from him. Saki himself sat at a window seat across the aisle. It was barely a couple hours in the air when Mikey came to terms with what he had found.

'We were never really given a reason for their fall out. All we knew was that they were once close, before something happened and they were suddenly enemies.' Mikey paused at that. 'That something in Saki's tone, when he was talking about splitting the clan. It was something closer to regret and, maybe longing?' his eyes widened as he looked to the view below. 'Dad always had that tone in his voice. I don't know if the others ever heard it. But when he talked about the Shredder, it was with that same tone hidden far underneath his words. And when he looked at that picture...' Mikey's thoughts trailed off.

When he had been seven, he had found a photo in the storage area of the lair. It was of two human men infront of a dojo. They looked similar enough to be brothers, if not twins. They looked...happy. He had taken the photo to Sensei, curious about it. He wondered if he and his brothers would ever be as happy as that. Sensei had been surprised to see the photo. He told him about how close he and his brother had been. Mikey could hear that longing and fondness in his dad's voice. When Mikey asked what had happened, he simply said there had been a fall out. And they had been enemies since then.

'Could it be, that Lord Saki and Master Splinter both regret their fall out? Could they both miss eachother, but be unable to make up, due to pride?' Mikey wondered at that thought. 'Maybe, they can be family again?' Mikey snuck a glance to the side where Saki sat going over documents for something in one of his companies. He'd have to find out what happened. What the fight had been about. 'But not now. Maybe after this whole thing is settled.' he decided. It had been close to five hours since they had taken off.

'Still nine hours to go.' Mikey thought. 'And I'm bored.' seeing that Karai had fallen asleep, he knew he wasn't going to get any relief from her. His eyes darted to Saki. The man had a few laptops over there. 'I could get cracking on that drive.' he figured. He looked back at the man. He seemed really busy. 'I don't want to bother him, but I also need something to do, since I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon. Besides, the drive could contain info we need for this mission.' gathering up his courage, Mikey silently stood. He didn't want to wake the girl up. He made his way to Saki and stood patiently.

"Yes, Michelangelo?" Saki asked, not looking up from what he was looking at.

"Um, can I borrow one of your laptops so I can start looking into this drive?" Mikey asked. His answer was a laptop being handed to him. "Thank you." Mikey said, accepting the laptop, and he decided to sit diagnally across from the man. He smiled at Saki's look, before powering up the laptop. It took him a couple minutes to get into the laptop and a few more to send extra backups of all of the data on the laptop's hard drive to Saki's seperate email account, meant for this data specifically.

"Any reason you're sending me the data from that computer?" Saki asked, just a hint of confusion and slight irritaion in his voice. Mikey held back his snicker as he answered.

"In case the data on this drive is supposed to send out a virus that'll corrupt any of the data on here." Mikey replied, looking up at the man. There was a minute of pause before he nodded and went back to his work as Mikey plugged in the drive and started it up. 'Now, where to start?' he wondered. It took him a minute to decide on the folder with the data on the drive the man and the kraang exchanged. Once the folder was opened though, Mikey regretted it.

Saki was looking at a new document when he heard the small sound of distress from the teen infront of him. He flickered his eyes up and saw the boy's eyes wide in horror and disgust. There was a look of anger and sadness in there as well. "Michelangelo?" he asked, voice emotionless, though honestly, he was worried. The teen didn't hear him, he just continued going through the files he was looking at, the emotions only increasing. "Michelangelo?" he said, loud enough to startle both teens.

Karai was over there immediately, worried as she saw the tears the bright teen was holding back. She looked at the files on the screen, before she ran to the bathroom, bile rising in her throat. Saki was tired of being in the dark and took the laptop from the horrified teens hands. He looked at the file, and felt his anger swimming to the surface.

"Children." Michelangelo's voice said in the silence, his voice cold and furious, as he took the laptop back and Karai re-entered to sit with them. "They are experimenting on children. These people are messing with the mutagen. They want to try and create a mind controlling side effect. It works, but not for long. They're using younger children in hopes that they'll be able to better control them. Many of the children die during the mutating process."

"Those that do survive, are forced through several different painful tests to see just how well it's working. Alot of the survivor's are forced to kill their own families as a final test. Many of them go insane when the mind block fails. They then either kill them selves, or they kill anything in sight, even the other test subjects. And then they have to be killed and then are dissected." Mikey took a deep breath before continuing.

"They're also grabbing mutants to see if they are able to control them. Since mutants are pretty good at keeping themselves hidden and a secret, they're not successful in that area. The Kraang are providing them with mutagen, while this guy is providing the kraang with what ever materials and test subjects they want." Mikey said shakily. With all this information were videos and pictures.

"The man's name is Katsuya Lee. He's CEO of Katsuya Bio and Engineering." Lee was in his late 40's early 50's. He had long black hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin. There was a pretty noticable scar, jaggedly going across his right eye. He wore a red and grey kimono. "From the information I'm finding, there are two other CEO's that they are working with. And they're trying to get another CEO onboard with them. But it doesn't say which ones. It also mentions they have a target or something like that. So we need to keep an eye on this Katsuya Lee guy, and who-ever he might be in cahoots with. Once we figure that out, we'll need to figure out who the three of them have as their potential partner, and who they seem to be keeping an eye on." Mikey said, voice suddenly tired as he closed out of the information.

"We'll need to be extra-careful then." Karai muttered. It was silent before Saki gave a sigh and began to speak.

"We have a little over eight hours before we land you two. I suggest you get some sleep. We'll have just enough time to get to the hotel room and freshen up before we head to the meeting." Saki told the two teens. They nodded numbly before going to try and get atleast a little bit of rest.

'This is going to be more dangerous than I thought.' Saki sighed, looking out over the dark clouds. 'I'll have to keep an extra eye on those two. If the enemy gets even a little suspicious, it'll put them in danger. I can only hope that they don't draw anyone's attentions.' Saki thought, deciding to get some rest as well, since he wouldn't be getting much in Japan. He looked at the laptop that Michelangelo had been using. He closed it. 'For some reason, I feel like Michelangelo's going to be placed in the most danger on this mission.' Saki looked at the boy who was in an obviously uneasy sleep, Karai mirroring him. 'Damn those files.' Saki growled to himself.

'But why?' he wondered, closing his eyes, back to his previous thought. 'Is it the paranoia of some one finding out about his status as a mutant? Or will it be because of his status at the meeting? They won't go after Karai, or Kai, as we'll call her during our time here. Because they will believe her to be my son. And they know that my child is able to look out for themself. Michelangelo on the other hand, or Angel as will be his name if any one asks, will be seen as a woman. A woman important to me. They'll go after him if they get suspicious, because they don't believe a woman able to fight.' Saki allowed his mind to start emptying as he thought about how Michelangelo was able to defeat all of his best warriors. 'If they try going after him, they will be shocked when he proves them wrong.' with that, Saki allowed himself to fall into a light, but uneasy sleep. 'May Tang Shen and Aya Shang watch over us.' were his last thought. Tang Shen for her son, Aya Shang for her husband and child.

When they landed eight hours later, fully rested; despite the difficulty of falling asleep, they were more than ready. As he watched the two of them mentally prepare themselves for this mission, he allowed himself a split moment of pride at how well they were handling things. 'Now if we can get through this as safely as possible.' he thought, motioning the two teens into the limo waiting for them, all three keeping their eyes peeled for anything. With that, they drove off, heading for the mission.

A dangerous mission, where so much was going to be tested, and so much revealed.


End file.
